Paris Jackson
Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson (born April 3, 1998), commonly known as Paris Jackson, is an actress and model. She is known for being the only daughter of pop singer Michael Jackson. She is probably most famously known for speaking at her father's funeral in July 2009 at the mere age of 11 years old. Early life Paris-Michael Katherine Jackson is the only daughter of Michael Jackson and Debbie Rowe. She has one older brother, Michael Joseph Jackson Jr., and one younger half-brother, Prince Michael Jackson II. She was born on April 3, 1998, in Beverly Hills, California. Jackson was allegedly named after the French city she was conceived in and both her father and paternal grandmother. Jackson was raised solely by her father, who received full custody rights following his divorce in 1999, although Rowe had stated it was her intention and agreed upon with Michael that he would raise and have custody of the children. She grew up at Neverland Ranch with her siblings. Her father made longtime friends and actors Elizabeth Taylor and Macaulay Culkin, the godparents of Jackson and her brother Prince. During her childhood, she and her siblings often wore masks during public outings with their father to hide their faces from the public. In an interview, her mother Debbie Rowe revealed that she was the one who had come up with the idea of her children hiding their faces. Rowe also said that this precaution was taken as she used to receive kidnap threats when Prince and Paris were babies. Following her father's death in 2009, her grandmother Katherine was made the permanent guardian of her and her brothers, while Rowe obtained visitation rights. She made her first television appearance in the documentary, Living with Michael Jackson alongside her father and her brothers, although her and her brothers' faces were never shown. She was also portrayed by Brooklynn Proulx in the 2004 television biopic Man in the Mirror: The Michael Jackson Story. Father's death On June 25, 2009 Jackson's father Michael died at his rented mansion. On July 7, at her father's memorial service at the Staples Center, Jackson spoke through tears for the very first time about her father with her family onstage, in which she said, "I just want to say...Ever since I was born, Daddy has been the best father you could ever imagine. And I just want to say I love him... so much." Public Appearances and Recent News In 2010, Jackson and her brothers gave an interview for Oprah Winfrey alongside their grandmother Katherine and their cousins about life after her father's death. She and her brother Prince also accepted the Lifetime Achievement Award at the 2010 Grammy Awards on their father's behalf. She and her brother Prince became enrolled at the Buckley School, an exclusive private school in Sherman Oaks, California.There, she participated in flag football, softball and cheerleading until Jackson left the school in 2013. In 2011, Jackson signed on to star in the film the children's fantasy film Lundon's Bridge and the Three Keys, a story adapted from a book written by Dennis Christen. She and her siblings were mentioned in her aunt La Toya's 2011 autobiography, Starting Over. May 2012, Jackson made People Magazine's Most Beautiful list. In June 2012, Paris made a guest appearance on the Oprah Winfrey series Next Chapter, where she discussed her father, her childhood and her experience as a victim of cyberbullying. On June 5, 2013, Jackson allegedly attempted suicide by swallowing 20 Motrin PM pills and cutting her wrist with a kitchen knife, allegedly leaving behind a suicide note. Following Jackson's suicide attempt, she has been reportedly recovering at the therapeutic boarding school, Alpine Academy, in Utah. Jackson, her two siblings, and her grandmother Katherine made plans to put together a documentary film entitled Remembering Michael in remembrance of her deceased father. Costs associated with the making of the project was hoped to be funded via contributing fans through the crowdfunding site FundAnything. Due to the uproar from the fans and media sparked by this method, Katherine decided to shut down the campaign. In a sneak peek of the documentary (shot before Jackson's suicide attempt), she remarked that her father had promised to teach her and her brother, Prince his famous dance move, the Moonwalk, but never had gotten the chance. Since the shut down of the online campaign, no further updates have been reported concerning this project. Personal Life By 2015, Paris Jackson appeared to be in a much better place in her life. She began dating Chester Castellaw that year. The pair even walked the red carpet together at a theater event in Los Angeles that May. The pair split by the end of 2015. Paris dated Michael Snoddy, who is a drummer for Street Drum Corps from 2016 to 2017. Tattoos In 2016, Paris took to social media on her Instagram account, sharing pictures of her new tattoo collection, with 8 of them dedicated to her father. On the subject of her tattoos, Paris has said, “The craftsmanship of tattoos will always be a controversy. some people like them, some people absolutely hate them. I appreciate art, I always have. especially when that art means something to me. “Today I can look at my inner forearms and see art that has meaning for me, I don’t see a dark past anymore. my scars… of self-hatred have been covered by loving marks, creativity, ingenuity… and depth.” Filmography Gallery Jhlj.jpg Paris-prince-michael-jackson-25912319-500-408.jpg|Paris channeling her inner MJ paris-and-prince-jackson-picture.jpg|...And having some fun with bro, Prince. ParisPrinceJackson.jpg|Paris and Prince accepting the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award on behalf of their father at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards in 2010 Paris+Jackson+Prince+Michael+Jackson+52nd+FiZORLx1m8al.jpg 52nd+Annual+GRAMMY+Awards+Show+lbCJ2AMh9pyl.jpg MV5BMjE0MDU1NDgyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzExMTYxMw@@._V1_UY1200_CR85,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg Paris+Jackson+52nd+Annual+GRAMMY+Awards+Show+jjbN6L_eUbjl.jpg 636225236711161056-GTY-634963482-88734574.JPG|Paris, rocking a Balmain dress at the 59th Annual Grammy Awards gettyimages-634966342-embed.jpg 1280_paris_jackson_grammys_getty_634978890.jpg|Paris presenting an award at the 59th Annual Grammy Awards External Links *@Paris Jackson -Official Twitter page *@Paris Jackson -Official Instagram page Category:Michael Jackson's children Category:Family